<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Careful Not to Lose Her by galactic_magic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474934">Careful Not to Lose Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic'>galactic_magic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s Era, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Anges become very close, but when you have to help Wanda with the kids more often it strains your relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Careful Not to Lose Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hear the doorbell ring, and Wanda gets up and smiles, “Oh that’s probably just Agnes, I’ll introduce you,”</p><p>You nod, pushing yourself off the couch as well. You haven’t met many people in town yet besides Wanda and her family, so you’re interested to meet some more hopefully friendly faces.</p><p>“Hiya neighbor!” Agnes waltzes in. “Who’s your new friend?”</p><p>“Oh this is Y/N! She just moved in across the street,” Wanda says. “Y/N, this is Agnes,”</p><p>“Hey!” you shake her hand. “Wow, you’re beautiful,”</p><p>Her mouth falls open a bit, and her hand freezes in yours, “Well I…gosh you’re too kind,” after taking a moment to process what you just said, she bursts out laughing, “Not too bad yourself, hun,”</p><p>You grin, following Wanda back to the couches to chat some more. She and Agnes tell you everything you need to know about the town, who to befriend, who to avoid, and where to spend your time. Wanda introduces you to her twin boys and her husband when he gets home from work, who eyes you a bit suspiciously. Wanda assures you he just has a cautious personality towards new people, so you try to shrug it off and not take it too personally.</p><p>“Well, I think I’m gonna head out, maybe stop by the gym for a bit,” Agnes announces, heading towards the door. “Would you like to come, Y/N?”</p><p>“Oh! I mean, sure! But I didn’t bring any workout clothes…”</p><p>As if out of thin air, Wanda hands you a set, in your exact size and favorite colors.</p><p>“How did you-“</p><p>Vision sets a hand on her shoulder, “Darling I thought we talked about not using your pow-“</p><p>“Eeeeer you go! Have fun you two!” Wanda smiles, pushing you and Agnes out the door.</p><p>You look at Agnes as the door slams behind you, “Did I miss something?”</p><p>“Oh no, those two have always been weird,” she shrugs. “I’ve stopped asking questions,”</p><p>“Huh…”</p><p>“Anyway, let’s go! Don’t wanna miss the evening cardio dance class!” she takes your hand and leads you into the town square.</p><p>Once you arrive and change into your clothes, you meet Agnes in the corner of the gym, “Agnes I’ve never done one of these before, I have no idea what I’m supposed to do-“</p><p>“Oh, <em>relax.</em> No one does. It’s just for fun!” she playfully pokes your arm, “I only started coming because my ex-husband Ralph told me I should find somewhere to get all my excess energy out, but now I do it to have a good time,”</p><p>You nod as you hear the teacher of the class crank up the music and lead everyone in some warm-ups.</p><p>Surprisingly it’s just as Agnes said, and you end up having more fun than you’ve had in a while. You just move and dance around with her, singing loud and off key to the tunes, and laughing so hard that you’re afraid you’ll disrupt everyone enough to get kicked out.</p><p>Thankfully you don’t get kicked out though, and you leave the gym still laughing and very sweaty.</p><p>“Alright I’ll admit, that was pretty fun,” you agree. “We should hangout some more sometime!”</p><p>“Oh, yes <em>please,</em>” she chuckles. “I’m free anytime you need me to be,”</p><p>And just like that, you spent as much time with her as you possibly could. You went to classes with her every Tuesday, went on errands with her, and went out for dinner a few nights a week as well. You were inseparable, and it shocked you how it was so after so little time. You just bonded with her so well, and you feel like you can be yourself with her.</p><p>One day while you’re headed out to meet up with her, your phone rings.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey Y/N! It’s Wanda. So sorry to bother you, but would you be willing to babysit the boys tonight? I know it’s last minute, but something came up that I really need to take care of,”</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Oh yeah…everything’s fine, just, some things aren’t running as smoothly as usual, ya know…at work,”</p><p>“I didn’t know you had a job-“</p><p>“So will you be able to make it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can be right over,”</p><p>You hang up the phone with a slight sense of unease. Something wasn’t right with Wanda, but you’re always open to helping a friend, so you try not to think on it too hard.</p><p>On your way over, you knock on Agnes’s door to tell her there was a change of plan. She’s disappointed, but she agrees to reschedule another time.</p><p>Unfortunately it’s not the only time this happens. Wanda starts asking for your help a little more often, and you have to cancel more meetups with Agnes. Sometimes Wanda sticks around and sometimes she’s gone, but either way you can tell why she needs so much help with the kids. They’re not awful by any means, but twins can be difficult for anyone, especially new parents.</p><p>Eventually you have to cancel so much that you just stop rescheduling, telling Agnes that you’ll just let her know when you’re free, but that time starts to exist less and less. Sometimes she’ll stop by the Vision household to say hello, but you’re not able to talk very much.</p><p>By the time Wanda lets you off the hook a bit and needs your help a little less, your friendship with Agnes is nearly gone. Whenever you see her in the grocery store or just around town, she avoids your gaze and turns the other way.</p><p>After a couple weeks of failing to get her attention, you’ve had enough. You aren’t going to let her get away that easily.</p><p>You knock on her door and ring the doorbell repeatedly until she finally caves and opens it, her face sadder than you’ve ever seen it.</p><p>“Why are you avoiding me?” you demand, harsher than you meant to.</p><p>“Well sorry I don’t want to hang out with someone who doesn’t have time for me anyway,” she scoffs.</p><p>“I do have time for you!”</p><p>“Oh really? Where was all that time for the past I don’t even know how long? Oh yeah, you spent it with Wanda instead,”</p><p>“I was helping her!”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you for helping her! But you couldn’t say you weren’t available at least <em>sometimes?!</em>”</p><p>“I was trying to be nice!”</p><p>“I’m sure you were,” she rolls her eyes. “But it wasn’t very nice to <em>me,</em>”</p><p>“Agnes, look, I’m sorry-“</p><p>“You know what? No. That’s not good enough,” she points a finger. “I like you, Y/N. I like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone. I thought we had something going, I thought we were special to each other. But I guess I wasn’t worth giving some effort back,” she starts to close the door, but you grab it first.</p><p>“Agnes, please,” you sigh, a tear falling from your eye. “I’m so sorry. I really am. What I did was wrong. I’ve always struggled with saying no to people who need help, but I know that isn’t an excuse to abandon anyone, and I won’t do it again. I like you too, and I’ll do everything I can to make this up to you,”</p><p>She looks at you a moment, taking in your words.</p><p>“I suppose I forgive you,” she finally says. You look up and smile. “And I suppose you can make it up to me by taking me on an official date,”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course,” you nod vigorously, wrapping your arms around her in a tight hug. When you pull away slightly, you give her a quick kiss, barely a second, but enough to get a reaction. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked first-“</p><p>Before you can finish apologizing for overstepping, she grabs you back and kisses you for real, hard and longer than you care to count.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>